Pretty Cure Music Video DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of the Pretty Cure Music video and concert DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Special Concert General Information *Release Date: 10 August 2011 *Price: ￥4,536 *Product link: http://shop.asahi.co.jp/pc/cowmow/e/DVD100401-25/c/001002001/ Repertoire *01: DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) *02: Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★ *03: Pretty Cure 5, Smile go go! *04: So Sparkle My True Love! *05: Pretty Cure 5, Full・Throttle GO GO! *06: Connecting Our Hands Also Links Our Hearts!! *07: SWITCH ON to Pretty Cure Mode! *08: Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! *09: You make me happy! *10: H@ppy Together!!! *11: Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *12: Heartcatch☆Paradise! *13: Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~ *14: Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪ ~Flower of Life~ *15: La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ *16: Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! All Stars DX the DANCE LIVE General Information *Release Date: 25 November 2011 *Price: ￥2,700 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3780/ Repertoire *01: La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ *02: Pretty Cure All Stars DX Medley for 3D Theater *03: SWITCH ON to Pretty Cure Mode! *04: Pretty Cure, Miracle Deluxe (Remixed) *05: Full of Thanks *06: Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪ ~Flower of Life~ *07: Come on! Pretty Cure All Stars Special Clips *Pretty Cure All Stars Character Introduction *Dance Live Stage Set Introduction Premium Concert 2012 *Release Date: 8 August 2012 *Price: ￥4536 *Product link: http://shop.asahi.co.jp/pc/cowmow/e/DVD100401-66/c/001002001/ Repertoire *01: Pretty Cure! Classical Medley *02: Jupiter from Suite "The Planets" (Holst) *03: Hungarian Dance No. 5 (Brahms) me be a conductor too!" Event *04: Valse·des·fleurs from Ballet Suite "The Nutcracker" (Tchaikovsky) *05: Children's Rhyme "Spring has come!" / "The Scent of Cohan" {"Everyone sings!" Event} *06: Pretty Cure Medley (Kudou Mayu, Ikeda Aya) *07: Scene: Moderato from Ballet Music "Swan Lake" (Tchaikovsky) *08: Pretty Cure Show (With famous classical pieces as BGM) *09: Yay! Yay! Yay! *10: La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~ *11: ♯Hope Rainbow♯ *12: Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! Premium Concert 2013 *Release Date: 7 August 2013 *Price: ￥4536 *Product link: http://shop.asahi.co.jp/pc/cowmow/e/DVD130217-03/c/001002001/ Repertoire *01: Voices of Spring (Johann Strauss II) *02: Csikós Post (Hermann Necke) *03: Vltava Die Moldau (Bedřich Smetana) *04: Radetzky March (Johann Strauss I) *05: Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *06: Beyond The Sky *07: DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) *08: Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★ *09: Pretty Cure 5, Smile go go! *10: Pretty Cure 5, Full・Throttle GO GO! *11: Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver.~ *12: Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *13: La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ *14: Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! *15: Full Bloom*Smile! Ending Movie Collection *Release Date: 12 March 2014 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4029/ Repertoire *01: You make me happy! *02: H@ppy Together!!! *03: Heartcatch☆Paradise! *04: Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~ *05: Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! *06: ♯Hope Rainbow♯ *07: Yay! Yay! Yay! *08: Full Bloom*Smile! *09: Beyond The Sky *10: Love Link Pretty Cure Movie Series Opening & Ending Collection *Release Date: 6 January 2016 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4207/ Repertoire Ending Movie Collection 2 *Release Date: 2 December 2017 *Price: ￥3,800 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9213/ Repertoire *01: Pretty Cure・Memory *02: Party Has Come *03: Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure *04: Dreams are the Path to the Future *05: CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ *06: Magic À La・Thanks! *07: Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime *08: Shubidubi☆Sweets Time =Blu-ray= All Stars DX the DANCE LIVE *Release Date: 25 November 2011 *Price: ￥4104 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3781/ Repertoire *01: La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ *02: Pretty Cure All Stars DX Medley for 3D Theater *03: SWITCH ON to Pretty Cure Mode! *04: Pretty Cure, Miracle Deluxe (Remixed) *05: Full of Thanks *06: Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪ ~Flower of Life~ *07: Come on! Pretty Cure All Stars Special Clips *Pretty Cure All Stars Character Introduction *Dance Live Stage Set Introduction Ending Movie Collection *Release Date: 12 March 2014 *Price: ￥5,184 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4029/ Repertoire *01: You make me happy! *02: H@ppy Together!!! *03: Heartcatch☆Paradise! *04: Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~ *05: Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! *06: ♯Hope Rainbow♯ *07: Yay! Yay! Yay! *08: Full Bloom*Smile! *09: Beyond The Sky *10: Love Link Pretty Cure Movie Series Opening & Ending Collection *Release Date: 6 January 2016 *Price: ￥5,184 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4206/ Repertoire Ending Movie Collection 2 *Release Date: 2 December 2017 *Price: ￥4,800 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9213/ Repertoire *01: Pretty Cure・Memory *02: Party Has Come *03: Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure *04: Dreams are the Path to the Future *05: CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ *06: Magic À La・Thanks! *07: Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime *08: Shubidubi☆Sweets Time Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays Category:Music Category:Songs